uoxfandomcom-20200215-history
Ité III
Ité III (Ité Gas Twain; born ???) was the Queen of the Kenat Empire and its territories from ??? to her death on ???. Early Life Ité III was born on Amiswan to Ité II and a randomly selected participant from the highest order of royal Kenat scientists. As was custom, the randomly chosen father had his mind wiped and didn’t interact with his daughter, the space of a father figure being taken up by the royal advisor, Tisan. Unlike previous royal childhoods and even most civilian Kenat childhoods, Ité III had a deep emotional connection with her mother so much so that separation anxiety would soon kick in if they were apart for any elongated interval of time. They even had a secret phrase between each other that in English meant, “cool, calm, collected.” Ité III was raised normally and followed standard procedure, with Tisan teaching her the basics and intricacies of ruling over an empire while her mother taught her more practical day-to-day things. However, the procedure was shaken as the Shattered Coup took place when Ité was only eight years old. She was taken to an operating room and had most of the stored memories of previous rulers uploaded to her mind, though because of rejection during the late stages of upload the memories from the earliest monitored royal minds were highly fragmented and nearly useless. As a result of both losing her mother, who she was deeply attached with, at an early age and the stage of memory rejection she advanced to when under the knife, Ité was generally considered to be too emotionally unstable to rule, leaving Tisan to rule until she was considered again. At sixteen years old, Ité had fully relearned how to hide her emotions and not let them impact her decisions, and she was deemed fit to lead by the three branch leaders and Tisan. Reign Ité began her reign by monitoring how the three branches managed both smaller diplomatic and physical wars with obscure political groups, and how they were repairing after the damage done during the Universal War. With little help from the Tisan, she was able to make decisions that benefitted both parties in most situations and increased the focus and spending on reparations to affected persons and territories after the Universal War, often taking laborers and funds from political Human groups that she would soon return the favor of. The autonomous system of the three branches kept Ité from making any major or hard decisions during the early years of her reign until the Kenat Equality and Liberty Advocates group started sprouting up during the year ???, causing trouble for officials. Attempts to deal with the group peacefully were met with growing resistance, and incarceration only seemed to empower the group. By the advice of Tisan, she decided to allow officials who felt their life was being threatened to use lethal force. Unbeknownst to her, Tisan chose this action as a way for the group to get leverage by claiming that the authorities were abusing their power. The average politically active Kenat citizen was divided on the matter, as the KELA promised a lot and seemed to be going to any lengths to achieve their goals, but they were doing it in an illogical, irresponsible, and unnecessarily forceful way. Having about a quarter of the actively political Kenat population with them, the KELA was able to operate on planets relatively close to Amiswan, sometimes even holding rallies on the surface streets on the capital world. When the KELA was thoroughly spread out throughout the galaxy, it began to splinter into several groups with their own motives, making the problem harder to extinguish. Ité, in a desperate attempt at some kind of resolution, decided that she would hold a summit between herself, Tisan, her branch leaders, and all of the leaders of core KELA and its splinter groups. The summit was held on Amiswan’s moon, the tensions in the air choking everyone who attended. Eventually, the KELA groups decided to all ally together, bar the exception of a small few, and talk against Ité and her accomplices. Debates ultimately boiled down to tradition versus a potential emotional renaissance inspired by Humans, the massively greater amount of progressives hanging onto what they hope for the future overpowering the smaller group who cited ever-repeating history to help their stance. An agreement was made that a future summit would be held, but all KELA groups had to come up with only two of their best personnel to attend the next meeting to debate against only Ité and Tisan. This second summit was held in the sprawling marble palace in Amiswan itself in a historical debate room that had been used many times before for major political meetings and shifts. As with the last summit, all weapons were taken from those participating and the only ones who could be near the area with weaponry were the guards outside the airlock door. When the summit began and the doors were sealed, Ité noticed that the opposing side only had one person with them, the original spearhead of the core KELA group, Sheao. She questioned this, and Tisan rose to sit in the middle space between Ité and Sheao much to her confusion. Tisan started to debate within himself the best way to say what he was going to say, and eventually plainly gave Ité the ultimatum that she would have to give up her leadership to Sheao, and they would all be locked inside the room until she submitted. Sweating, shaking, and quietly whispering to herself the phrase her mother shared with her, she decided to stay adamant at not giving up her leadership by her own will. Sheao thought she wasn’t serious until roughly a day had passed and she was sleeping. The guards knew what was going on, and were secret KELA sympathists who would die to see their cause come to light. In a fit of rage, Sheao woke her up with a slap. Not wanting to fight, Ité rose to the top of the room where she perched on a tiny decorative ledge. Sheao cursed at her while Tisan disappointedly watched, wondering if he had regretted his betrayal of someone who was like a daughter to him. He tried hard not to debate it, but his tired and hungry state made him subconsciously decide to debate within himself if betrayal was the right decision. His internal debate ended with not only the usual physical pain but the massive emotional toll of knowing that he had betrayed his near adoptive daughter for a flimsy cause that could easily fail and cause more turmoil within the Kenat population. Though, he reasoned that he had already gone too far and couldn’t go back and would be killed and replaced with a clone. Days passed and eventually Ité fell from her perch as a result of exhaustion and the lack of balance that came with it. The impact with the ground shattered her helm and crest, leaving a mess on the floor that both Sheao and Tisan stared at with disgusted amazement; the stubborn queen had finally perished. Seeing their victory, the guards let both of them out and Tisan was declared the new King of the Kenat Empire. The former branch leaders would be assassinated and replaced with KELA group leaders, and Ité’s reign would go down as the last female reign for quite some time. Public Reverence Ité was widely to be considered to be a controversial Queen, but most understood that her controversial nature comes from being in the wrong places at the wrong times. After the news broke out about the actual way she died, most public opinions considered her to be one of the most loyal queens to the Kenat Empire. However, opinions on the disadvantage of her heavy emotional baggage and her bad decision making during tense scenarios if she didn’t have the help of Tisan never changed. Policies and Beliefs Ité believed that the best option for most problems was to not downplay and deter the opposing side from gaining anything, but rather to compromise in a non-aggressive way in which both parties would be at an equal disadvantage and advantage. Though, sometimes this would lead to her side having the most disadvantageous result. During her reign, she made several treaties with minor factions of all four species and tightened on Kenat officials abusing their authority when she was accused of not paying any attention to the problem. Not being one for worship, Ité only sparsely worshipped Nosi and only the occasional other Immortal if she felt as if giving them power would benefit her in any kind of way. Personality Ité was well known for her emotional personality, exceeding that of the average Kenat citizen (let alone Kenat officials and decision-makers). Her use of emotions in her decisions usually led to her becoming a people-pleaser who would always try to find a way to satisfy both parties, even if she gave herself a disadvantage. To this extent, she was a life of ballrooms and got along well with Human and Orblorng officials but usually was slightly discriminated against by her Kenat peers. She, however, had a large problem with Fusens and refused to be in the same room with one unless absolutely necessary; her xenophobia is due to her mother’s assassin being a Fusen, and the general prejudice that always haunts the Fusen population despite their best efforts to rid themselves of it. Trivia *Both the general feel and aspects of her life, as well as the English translation of the phrase that both Ité and her mother shared comes from The Rolling Stones’ song Cool, Calm And Collected.